


Undercover With Danger

by NoReasonJustBored



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoReasonJustBored/pseuds/NoReasonJustBored





	Undercover With Danger

“Why do we have to do it?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah why can’t Hen take Jasper?” I wondered. 

“Because Jasper is an idiot!” Ray exclaimed. 

“Really Ray?” I deadpanned. 

“Okay he isn’t dumb he just isn’t smart either.”

“Huh?” Henry asked chuckling. 

“Oh you know what I mean! Charlotte is the smart one, we all know this.”

“Facts.” I pipe up from next to Henry. 

Ray turned to address me “Charlotte you are clever and know how to think on your feet. Henry will need you in order not to completely screw up this case.”

I sigh resigned, “True. No offense Hen.”

“Uh, full offense Char!” Henry exclaimed. 

I simply shrug in response. “So when do we do this thing?”

“Tonight. Schowz is working on hacking in the system right now and putting your aliases on the list.”

“Okay so what do we do in the meantime?” I inquired towards Ray. 

“You and Henry come up with your backstory and a general game plan for the evening. I’m going to check on Schowz’s progress.”

“Can do.” Henry said as Ray starting walking away. 

“Alright Char what are you thinking?”

“Well this mission is reconnaissance only. We need to find out as much information as possible without detection.”

“I think our best bet is to pretend to be a couple.”

“What? Why?” I wondered nervously. 

“Because folks don’t pay much attention to people that only have eyes for each other. It’s too much work to try and vie for their attention.”

“Okay you make a good point. Since we are posing as a couple, what’s our story? I was thinking that we keep it simple. We were friends first who realized that we liked each other and now we’re dating.”

“Boring. What about the romance, the drama? How about we tell people that I met you while you were on a date with another guy. Then I poached you by being my handsome and charming self.”

“Number one, that would never happen.”

“Hey!”

“Number two, it’s easier to stick as close to the truth as possible when lying. Only change details when absolutely necessary.”

“Fine. So what’s the plan?”

“Alright, since we are just trying to get information this go around I say we follow the lead of the other guests. This is a charity gala so we’ll just blend in with the crowd while scoping the place out for any suspicious activity.” 

“Ok, perfect. You don’t think we’ll have to dance do you?”

“Yeah definitely, why?”

“Wellll” Henry stated in that high pitched tone that let me know he was about to throw a wrench in our plans. 

I sighed despondly, “What’s the problem?”

Clearing his throat Henry stated, “I can’t dance.”

“Didn’t you take ballroom classes a few years ago for your Aunt Sarah’s wedding?

“Yeah when I was like twelve Char I don’t remember any of that!”

“Okay, okay calm your muffins dude.”

“All you really have to do is put your hand on my back and hold the other one while we step side to side. We don’t need to get fancy.”

“I can do that. No problem.”

“Cool. I have to go home and get dressed. This event starts in a few hours.” 

“Oh yeah that’s right, I need to go pick up my suit from the cleaners. I’ll meet you back here and then we’ll leave together alright?”

“Got it. Later Hen” I said while walking towards the elevators.”

“See ya.”

Stepping inside the metal box nonchalantly, I waited until the doors closed before having an internal freak out. 

_Oh my gosh I can’t believe we have to act like we’re in a relationship. I don’t know if I can do this. We will probably have to touch a lot in order to be convincing. I’m not sure if I can handle that. And look like we’re in love? I can barely look Henry in the eyes these days. His mere presence beside me makes me nervous. What am I going to do?_

Similarly, in the Man Cave, Henry was pacing back and forth going faster and faster with each turn he made. 

_Ok Henry, You can do this do this. It’s just Charlotte we’re talking about here. But isn’t that the problem? The fact that it is Charlotte. It’s not that I can’t pretend to be attracted to her. I AM attracted to her. That’s my real issue. What if she figures out that I’m not really pretending? I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Ugh. Is it too late to take Jasper?_  
—————————————————————  
After getting dressed and doing her makeup Charlotte was looking impeccable. She wore a slinky gold dress that had a slit up to her thigh on the left side paired with sky high strappy black heels. Her hair was styled in loose waves and she had shimmering gold eyeshadow and highlight to complement her outfit. She made her way down via the tubes because she figured the elevator had a good chance at ruining her hairstyle. She had taken almost a whole hour straightening her hair and curling it to perfection. She couldn’t have all her efforts be futile. 

At the same time she came down Henry was walking from the back while adjusting his tie. When he looked up, the tube lifted to reveal Charlotte in all her glory. Henry paused what he was doing completely. He stopped walking and his hand stayed wrapped around the fabric at his neck but he ceased all action. He just froze. 

Charlotte looked at him curiously while walking in his direction. 

“Um are you good?” she asked while removing his hands and fixing the tie herself. 

Taking a large gulp of air Henry nodded. 

“Ok are you ready to go?”

Henry just nodded again while staring at her in awe. 

Charlotte continues to look at him skeptically and then Ray came out of the sprocket door. 

“Hey guys, wow you clean up nicely. You should blend in perfectly. Do you have a strategy set?”

Henry just nodded in response while still glancing at Charlotte every few seconds. 

“Then off you go. You don’t want to be late. Here are your tickets.” Ray said while handing them to Charlotte who had a clutch that she placed them in. 

“Don’t forget that these guys are dangerous, try not to engage with them if possible. Just observe.”

“We got it Ray” Charlotte responded. 

“You look breathtaking” Henry blurted out accidentally while staring at Charlotte. 

“Why thanks Kid, you don’t look too bad yourself.” Ray jokes. 

Henry looks around awkwardly as he rubs his hand over the back of his neck. 

Moving past that weird moment swiftly, Ray encouragingly wishes them good luck.   
—————————————————————  
After making it through the security without incident we walk on the outskirts of the party. There are lots of rich people here dressed in expensive gowns and tuxedos. The upper echelon of Swellview are all in attendance. 

“What should we do first” I ask Char while guiding her though the crowd with my hand on the small of her back. 

“Let’s mingle a little and then hit the dance floor so that we can talk with less chance of being overheard.”

“Good idea. Stay here and I’ll get us some drinks” I stated. 

Charlotte nodded in understanding while discreetly glancing around. 

After grabbing us both a glass of punch I turn around to see Charlotte is exactly where I left her. I smile softly but then the expression quickly drops from my face. It’s replaced with a frown when I realized that she is laughing at something a handsome brunette is saying to her. Well more like whispering to her because the party is quite loud. 

I hasten my pace and step over to Char. 

“Here’s your drink babe.” I say while wrapping my now free hand around her waist and pulling her closer to my side. 

“Who’s this?” I question. 

“Hey Harry, this is Jordan. He’s a reporter here covering the event for the local paper.”

“Oh nice to meet you man” I say while giving him a menacing glare and squeezing his hand a touch too hard during our handshake.

“You too” Jordan states while flexing his hand. 

I smirk in triumph. 

“Anyway, it was great taking to you Charlene. You guys enjoy yourself.” He says and promptly makes his exit, still shaking out his hand. 

Char hits me lightly with her clutch. “What was that Harry?” she asks through clenched teeth. 

“Nothing. You guys seemed a little cozy and I didn’t want to blow our cover. You do remember that you’re supposed to be MY date right?”

“Of course I do but Jordan actually gave me some helpful information.” 

“Let dance and you can tell me all about it” I say while taking her punch and placing both glasses on a table near us. 

Taking her hand in mine, I lead her to the dance floor. Tingles radiate through my whole arm from the simple contact. 

Placing my hand on her hip, Char places one hand on my shoulder while our hands stay connected. 

As we sway back and forth I Iean down to her and inquire, “So what did he tell you?”

Charlotte started to explain something but I couldn’t really hear her over the music. It seemed as if it had gotten louder over the last couple of minutes.

“What?” I asked while leaning down again trying to hear her. 

Charlotte drops my hand and joins hers with the other one around my shoulder in order to lean up and whisper in my ear while we continue to dance. 

“He was telling me about the history of this fundraiser basically. He said that these fundraisers hosted by the Santini family are used to raise money for schools in Haiti. But isn’t it funny how we don’t see any proof that the schools are being built? Based on the numbers that are reported as raised, they should have built AT LEAST three schools over the past five years.”

“How do you know they haven’t built them?” I questioned her theory. 

“I don’t. But isn’t it weird that they don’t show any pictures of the completed schools on their program flyers? Or that they don’t have any videos showing the facilities? Or even pictures showing Haitian children outside any of these buildings in their school uniforms?”

“It is kind of strange that all that’s shown are building blueprints and not an actual finished product. So where is all that money going? You might have a point there.” I acquiesced. 

“Of course I do. I’m rarely wrong. Anyway, how are we gonna prove this is even happening? Or better yet, NOT happening.”

“Well we are gonna need evidence. Maybe Captain Man and I can sneak-“ I stopped talking as I saw the head of the Santini crime family leave a back hallway that I hadn’t noticed when first scoping the place. 

“Sneak where?” Charlotte asked while breaking my concentration. 

“Hm?” I wondered while looking down at her. 

“Oh. It doesn’t matter. Look over by that hallway” I say while dancing us 180 degrees so that she is facing the same direction I just was. 

“That’s Damien Santini, I haven’t seen him all night. Did he just arrive?” Char wondered. 

“No he just left that back passage” I say as Damien walks towards the front of the room, occasionally stopping to mingle and schmooze. 

“I have an idea.” I tell Charlotte. “Just follow my lead.”

“Uh okay” she says while looking at me curiously. 

We dance for a few more minutes, all the while making our way closer to that hallway. 

Once we are right next to the entrance of the hallway I scan the room for any stray eyes in our direction. 

Fortunately everyone’s attention is on the stage where Damien is walking up the stairs about to make his keynote address. While everyone is distracted I step into the corridor, pulling Char along with me. Walking down for awhile we turn a corner and keep going until we see a door.

Figuring that it could be Damien’s office Char pulls a lock picking kit from her purse. 

“Who are you?” I ask her in an excited tone as she kneels down to deal with the door. 

I continue to keep a look out when I hear a click and glance down. 

Charlotte is standing back up with a self satisfied smirk on her pretty face. “You don’t know everything about me Hen.” She replies smartly while yanking me into the room after her. 

I stay near the door but close it until I can only see out of just a sliver of space. 

“Char I’ll keep an eye out, you’re the one who knows what we are looking for.”

“Got it.” She mumbles while looking through the desk drawers. 

After searching for a few minutes I hear Charlotte exclaim, “Ah ha!”

“Did you find something?” I ask her.

“Yeah, exactly what we need to take the Santinis down” she replied while snapping pictures of various documents on her phone. 

“Well hurry up, I’m not trying to have my kneecaps broken if we get caught down here.”

“You’re so dramatic Hen. But there shouldn’t be any need for that because I am...done.” She says while snapping the last photograph. 

“Okay then, just clean up and we’ll get back to the party.”

I peek out of the crack in the door and see that the coast is still clear. 

“Come on, come on while luck is still on our side.” I address her urgently. 

“Get your panties out of a bunch, I’m coming” Charlotte quipped. 

I check the hallway once more before we both step out the office. Char gently closes the door behind us and then we start back towards the gala. 

Letting out a surprised gasp Char quickly spins around and heads back towards the office. 

“What are you doing?” I whisper-scream. 

“I forgot to lock the door” she whispers back while reopening it and turning the lock from the inside. 

I nod in understanding while walking towards the end of the hallway and taking a glance around the corner. 

There are two security guards making their way in our direction. 

I jog back to Charlotte who is now walking towards me after reclosing the door. 

“I just need you to trust me right now and don’t ask questions” I whisper furiously before I smash my lips against hers and back her up against the wall. 

Her small sound of protest was muffled against my mouth and I feel her freeze for about three seconds. Then she must register the approaching voices because she starts to respond in earnest.

She pulls me closer by my shirt collar before wrapping her arms around my neck and running her fingers through my hair. 

I groan low in my throat in response to her lightly scratching my scalp. She then starts tugging on the strands of hair at the nape of my neck. 

I step closer and continue to passionately kiss her when Charlotte lifts her left leg and wraps it around my hip, pulling me impossibly closer. 

I groan again and nip her lower lip before licking the seam of her mouth. Before she can grant me entrance we both hear a booming voice yell, “Hey what are you two doing?!” causing us to break apart in surprise. 

Somehow we had gotten so lost in each other that we forgot the whole reason we were kissing in the first place. 

“Uh sorry man we were just uhhh...” I stammered confusedly, my mind still in a haze from that kiss. 

The other security guard glances at the office door a few feet away and then looks back at Char and I suspiciously. 

“We were just trying to get away from the crowd and have a moment to ourselves. We’re sorry.” Charlotte address the first guard. 

The second guard briskly walks towards the office door and turns the knob. When the door doesn’t open, a look of relief crosses his face. 

“Well this is a restricted area. You can’t be back here, no matter how sexually frustrated you are”, Guard Number One sneers at us. 

I step in front of Char protectively in response to his tone, hoping that I wasn’t going to have to fight these guys. 

“Cut them some slack Nico” Guard Two says while walking back to us and clapping his hand on the shoulder of Goon One. 

“Weren’t you young and in love once?” Guard Two inquires. 

“No.”

“Okay then.” he addresses his friend. 

Turning to us he says, “You guys are free to go. Just don’t wander into places you don’t belong again.”

“You got it chief” I say while grabbing Charlotte’s hand and lacing our fingers together. I start pulling her around the corner when I hear the two security guys start bickering behind us. 

“Tony! You really just gonna let them go scot-free like that?”

“What was I supposed to do Nico? Chain them to a radiator in the basement?”

“No but we probably could have asked more questions.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. They were harmless. Harmless and horny.”

They both started laughing at that and the sound faded into the background as we reentered the party. 

No one noticed our return because they were still engrossed in Damien’s speech which seemed as if it was just wrapping up. 

Leaning down to her because even in heels she was still short, I whispered to Char, “That was close wasn’t it?” my lips brushing her ear with every word. 

I feel through our connected hands a small shiver run through Charlotte before she turns to address me.

“Yeah. Too close.”

I was about to respond when the room erupted into applause as Mr. Santini exited the stage. 

The crowd started to slowly disperse and we followed the masses out of the building. 

Once outside I handed the valet our ticket. As we waited for the car I tugged Char to me and then gently cupped her face with my hand. Bending down, I stop a few inches from her face and wait for her to make the next move. She stretches up and pecks my lip softly. She applies gentle pressure and I respond in kind. I think about the fact that she is kissing me because she wants to which causes me to smile against her lips. 

Disconnecting our mouths I look into her eyes and grin goofily. “I’d say that was a successful mission. In more ways than one” I tease. 

She rolls her eyes. 

“Oh I know you aren’t talking Mr. ‘You look breathtaking’” Char responded. 

A red flush creeps up my cheeks. 

“Wasn’t sure you caught that.” I said flustered. 

“It’s okay Hen, I find it cute when you drool all over me.”

“Good, because it’s going to be happening often. Very often.”

“I know” she states matter-of-factly. 

The car pulls up and the worker tries to hand me back the keys but Charlotte snatched them before I could even lift my hand. She struts over to the driver’s side and confidently enters the car. 

Tipping the valet, I recount the events of the night to myself while pulling open the passenger side door and getting in. 

_I’m definitely glad that Jasper wasn’t my date._


End file.
